Je vais avoir des problèmes!
by Miss-Louny
Summary: Imaginez que les marauders sont devenus profs!Et parmi leurs éleves Kyly est amoureuse !
1. Chapter 1

Chapître 1 :

J'était alongée dans mon lit, bien enfouie sous les couettes. Je me présente, je suis Kyly. Je suis une Griffondor, j'ai 15 et je suis en 5ème année. Un énorme mal de tête me lanceait. Normal.  
Hier, c'était Halloween. Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, nous avons fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et nous avons même pu inviter des profs.  
Et je ne comptais pas les nombres de Whisky pur-feu que j'avais bu.  
Il devrait être actuellement 8 ou 9 heures du matin. J'ouvrais un oeil. Je n'allais tout de même pas passer ma vie à dormir ou a faire seblant.

Je retire mes couettes, aussitôt un froid me parcoure le corps, je frissonne. Une présence chaude contre ma cuisse me fait sursauter.  
Soudain je réalise que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, ny dans mon lit. Je me redresse effrayée. Ah, nouvelle information : je suis nue.  
A côté de moi un homme dort ! Et pas n'importe qu'elle homme, mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui me fait craquer depuis le début de l'année, Mr Black.

Cette année nous avons eu des profs assez particulier.  
Mr Lupin est prof de Botanique, Mr Potter de vol, Mme Potter ( Eh oui Lili s'est marriée à James !) de méthamorphose et Mr Black, mon partenaire d'une nuit, de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je cherchais des yeux ma petite culotte. Ah ! Elle était à côté du professeur lui aussi nu. Délicatement, je la pris et la mis. J'enfilais aussi mon soutien-gorge et trouvais ma longue robe noire, moulante, enfouie sous le lit. Bon voilà, je suis à peu près habillée.  
Mes talons sont dans mes mains.  
A présent, j'ai peur. Que vais-je faire maintenant avec ce prof, dont je suis amoureuse ! Va t-il me faire des avances, ou m'ignorer complètement ? Dois-je aller voir Mme Potter, la directrice de Griffondor, et qu'est-ce que je risque ?  
Black se retourna en soupirant. De peur qu'il ne se reveille, qu'il me voit là, et qu'il me demande des explications, je pris mes chaussures à bout de bras et sortis de la chambre, en essyant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec la porte.

Je me retouvais dans un couloir, où sur le mur, il y avait une dizaine de portes. Sans doute la tour au professeurs.  
Cool ! Aucun élèves n'avaient jamais reùssit à y entrer, une première ! Quand j'en parlerait à Délinda et Jordy !  
Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ! Et des rires !  
Mince ! J'allais être réperé. Je me figeais sur place et me retrouva face aux professeurs Lupin, Potter et Potter !  
Ils me regardèrent avec ahurissement, tandis que moi, je leur fit un petit sourrire stupide. On ne devait pas trouver tout les jours une élève dans le dortoir aux profs, avec des cheveux en pétard, un robe à moitié attachée et pieds nus !  
Je me repris et leur dit :  
-Bonjour...Ca va ? d'un air assez coincé.  
Mme Potter articula :  
-Miss Shace, que faites-vous ici ?  
-Je...heu...et bien, je descend les escaliers. Bon ben bonne vacances...et pourriez-vous dire à Mr Black, qu'il faudrait que je lui parle, merci.

Je descendis comme une furie et eut le temps d'entendre dire Mr Lupin :  
-Mais qu'est-ce que Sirius à t-il pu bien faire avec elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapître 2 :  
POV Sirius BLack

J'était entrain de prendre mon repas du soir, attablé à la table des professeurs.  
Lili et mon meilleure pote, James me lançent de drôles de regards.  
Je savais qu'il savaient. Il m'avaient dit que avec Remus, ils avaient croisés l'étudiante sortant de ma chambre.  
Même si la veille j'était saoûl, je me souvenais de tout. Elle s'était jetée sur moi, et bien sîr, j'était trop chaud pour réflechir.  
Je l'avais prit par le bras, l'avait emmené dans ma chambre, l'avait désabillé et l'avait posé sur le lit. Et je vous passe des détails.

Maintenant, je culpabilisé. C'était une élève et vut la tâche de sang qu'il y avait sur mon lit, je l'avais défleuré. Je croisais le regard de la jeune fille.  
Elle était jolie avec ses longts cheveux blonds, lui retombant sur la poitrine, elle vait aussi des yeux verts, à part ça, elle était très normale.  
Miss Shace rougit en me regardant. Je savais que dès la fin du dîner, je devais aller lui parler.

POV Kyly  
J'étais assise dans ma chambre, seule. Je retouvais mon lit.  
Quand je pense que mon prof m'avait enlevé m'a virginité ! Je pleurais un peu.  
Qu'allais-je faire ! J'étais incapable de tenir un secret et j'avais un petit ami. Je savais que je finirais par le lui dire, mais il m'en voudrais à mort !

Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Et c'est pas dans les habitudes de mes camarades de chambre et encore moins de mes dux meilleures amies.  
Je me levais et allais ouvrir...et restait figé devant mon prof de défense contre les forces du mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !  
Oh ma vieille, avoir couché avec lui ne te suffit pas ?!  
Il me fit un grand sourrire et regarda ma tenue. Je rougit, je portais une robe se finnisant juste au bas de mes fesses et des colants noirs !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'es vu en plus petite tenue que ça !  
Mon dieu ! Je me mordais la lèvre et le laissé s'assoir sur mon lit.  
-Est-ce qu'on la fait ? demandais-je.  
Le professeur Black me regarde dans les yeux et me demande :  
-Etes-vous vierge ?  
J'hochais de la tête.  
-Alors, nous l'avons fait, je suis désolé Mademoiselle, dit-il.  
-Ca devient ridicule ! Je m'appelle Kyly ! Et vous ?  
Il me regarde, surprit de mon audace.  
-Je m'appelle Sirius. Et je vous demande personnellement ce que nous devons faire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sex !  
-Tu es un professeur et moi une élève. Il faut que l'on oubli.  
Sirius me regarde. Il est d'accord.  
-C'est une bonne idée, Miss Shace, nous allons reprendre nos habitudes.  
-Attendez...Les autres professeurs sont ils au courant ?  
Il me fit un sourire malicieux.  
-Depuis qu'ils vont ont vu descendre les escaliers débraillés et pieds-nus, ils ont compris. Et puis, ce sont mes meilleures amis, donc je leur ai dit.  
Je le regarde quelques secondes. Il se léve et me salut.  
Je me retrouve seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapître 3 :  
POV Kyly

Deux semaines ce sont passées, depuis l'anventure d'une nuit avec mon prof. En ce moment, je mange.  
Délinda et Jordy sont impliquées dans une conversation mouvementée, elles parlent des profs masculins et l'on voit bien que, comme les autres élèves féminins étaient sous le charmes de Lupin, Black et Potter.  
Pour les garçons, il y a avait Lili Potter, très belle aussi.

J'ai le nez dans mon assiette. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Black. J'ai déjà du mal pour l'oublier, mais on dirait qu'ils font exprès de parler de ce prof juste pour me faire chier !  
C'est déprimant. Mais encore plus déprimant.  
Dans une demi-heure, j'aurais un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, pendant 2 heures ! Et je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui en es le prof.  
Mauvaise journée, au planning !

Je suis assise sur ma chaise. En cours. Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enfuir en courrant !  
A chaque fois que je croise le regard de mon prof, je rougis à mort, tandis que lui m'adresse un sourire charmeur ! Mais quelle horreur !  
Mon copain, Andy, me regarde bizarrement...comme tous les autres élèves de mon cours d'ailleurs !  
-Je vais vous rendre les copies de votre précédent devoir. Les notes ne sont pas mauvaises, dit le professeur.  
Il distribua les copies en donnant de petits conseils par si par là.  
-La meilleure note reviens à Miss Shace, avec une mention optimale, dit-il en me lançant un regard coquin.  
Non mais à quoi il joue celui-là !  
Il s'approche de moi, et pose la feuille. Sa main frôle la mienne. Je frisonne de plaisir. Ce moment, je le gravais à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.  
-Vous devriez réviser cette exercice, car il sera demandé pour vos B.U.S.E.  
Nous passons le reste de l'heure à corriger.  
Enfin la sonnerie. Comme d'habitude, je met trois heures à ranger mes affaires !  
Je suis seule avec _Lui_.

POV Sirius

Nous voilà enfin seuls. Je dois m'avouer que cette fille occupe toutes mes pensées. La nuit que j'ai passée avec elle était merveilleuse. J'espère qu'elle pense comme moi.  
-Kyly ?  
Le fille aux yeux verts leva la tête et rougit.  
-Ce n'est pas Miss Shace ?  
Je lui sourit.  
-Nous n'en sommes plus à ce stade là, n'est-ce pas.  
-J'ai un petit copain et puis...je ne ressens rien pour vous.  
Je m'approche d'elle avec douceur. Elle recule d'un pas.  
Je la prend dans mes bras puissants et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.  
-Non...Non...Je veux pas...  
Elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut je vois bien qu'elle ne peut pas résister.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répond au baiser avec douceur. A ce moment-là, je me sens bien, cela faisait un moment que je l'attendais.

POV Kyly

Je l'aime et je l'embrasse. C'est si bien. Une once de chaleur m'envahit.  
Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre...sur Lupin, Potter et Potter !  
-Sirius, tu viens..., commença Lupin, avant d'appercevoir le baiser que Sirius et moi échangions.  
Je recule et repousse Sirius.  
-Apparemment, Patmol est occupé à quelque chose d'autre, murmura Mr Potter.  
La directrice de Griffondore s'approche de moi et me dit :  
-Miss Shace, vous devez savoir que les relations élèves:/professeurs sont interdites ? dit t-elle d'un ton sévère.  
Je rougis, penaude.  
-Oui, je le sais...vous allez en parler à Dumbledore ? demandais-je avec appréhension.  
-Bien sûr, j'y suis obligé.  
Je pâlis et Sirius aussi. Si Dumbledore l'apprenait, nous serions tout les deux renvoyés.

-En attendant que le directeur prenne une décision, vous viendrez tout les soirs en retenue, dans mon bureau, pendant un mois.  
J'aquiescai de la tête d'un air coupable.  
-Vous pouvez disposer.  
Je me dirigeais vers la porte, en prenant mes affaires. Lupin me lança un regard sévère qui me fit baisser les yeux et Potter, homme, un sourrire encourageant. Pour qu'il me fasse un sourire de ce genre avec le bêtise que je venais de faire, celà voulais dire que sa femme allait me faire regretter d'avoir couché et embrassé Sirius et apparemment son mari avait de la peine pour moi.

Je suis sortit, mais j'ai eut le temps d'entendre Lupin dire à Siriud :  
-Mais t'es malade, elle a seuleument 16 ans, c'est interdit ce que tu as fait, mais en plus tu risque de lui briser le coeur !


End file.
